Pacify Her
by DiaryofDesire
Summary: Caroline and Elena are best friends and have been since the first grade. When they fall for the same man, that all changes. Damon, the one caught between them, starts to date Caroline despite Elena's disapproval. What happens when obsession takes over? AH. DARK ELENA, ADULT CONTENT, LANGUAGE, ABUSE {STRONGLY M RATED}
1. Prologue - One Look

**AN: Hey guys! This idea has been in my head for the longest time since it doesn't seem like there is any Dark Elena fics out there, I made one! Enjoy the prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just a typical fangirl that needs a TVD fix once in awhile! :)**

 **Prologue - One Look And I Can't Catch My Breath**

Caroline and I walked along the long hallways towards their homeroom. Our schedules that had been printed out on paper matched the other exactly and we were so happy. We could never dream of being apart for a second. We were friends in the greatest form.

Entering room 137B, the English room, we were immediately amazed at how big it was compared to other classrooms. A white tiled floor that stretched out as big as Caroline's living room, and the faintest shade of blue for the wallpaper. There must've been 20 desks in the room accompanied by a large wooden desk in the very front, followed by the good ol' chalkboard that I loved oh so much.

On it read the name Mr. Saltzman, who was of course sitting in the chair with his feet up on the desk and eating an apple. For some odd reason, Caroline and I were used to that.

"He's kinda hot," I whispered, Caroline nodding in agreement. We giggled and took our seats.

In no time, students flooded the room and took their seats aswell until all twenty desks were filled. Once everyone settled in, Mr. Saltzman stood up holding a stack of papers and began to pass them out.

When I got the paper, my mouth dropped. We were supposed to write a full page essay about what career path we are taking and why and I had no clue whatsoever. That's bad.

Sighing, I picked up my pencil and started writing, stopping after two sentences. Shit, I can't do this. It's the first day and I'm already gonna get a bad reputation. I did the only thing I could and raised my hand to go to the bathroom. When he let me, I speed-walked out of there like a bat out of hell.

I headed the short distance to the women's room and immediately ran to the sink and splashed my face with water. It was nothing really, but it helps me focus more.

I left the bathroom and spotted a boy at his locker, putting away books and taking out new ones. I didn't get a look at his face but I knew he was attractive right off the bat.

He didn't notice me and closed his locker and turned to walk in the opposite direction. He has longer hair than the rest of the guys and it was as dark as a raven's wing. As he walked, I could see his back muscles tense beneath his shirt, and his veins and muscles bulged under his shirt sleeves as he held onto his supplies. He couldn't have been any taller than a solid 5'11 or 6'0.

He wore a dark brown v-neck and faded navy jeans with biker boots which gave me the impression that he rode a motorcycle, though I could be wrong.

If he looked that good from the back, I couldn't wait to see his face. Nevertheless, I needed to get back to class. I turned away and walked back to class.

By the time I got there, the bell had rang and I quickly grabbed my things and Caroline looked a little confused as to why I was gone for so long, so I passed it off as 'period issues.'

She seemed to believe it and we headed out the door to go to our next class.

Man, if I see that boy's face and it's attractive, you can bet every dollar in your bank account that he's mine.


	2. Damon Salvatore

" _Dear Diary, yesterday was my first day of senior year and I can tell already I'm going to enjoy it. After first period, I discovered that me and the boy I saw yesterday were in the same classes but homeroom, yet I was unable to get a good look at his face because he sits two rows behind me. Today is the day I will truly see him. Pleeease be hot."_

I set my diary on the bedside table and got out of bed to change. I wanted to wear something extra revealing so I could look hot for this mystery guy. I looked through my closet longer than normal to find the perfect outfit and decided on a black crop-top and ripped jeans with my casual converse shoes.

After I tried the unusual outfit on, I nodded with a smirk on my face. He will love it.

Heading to the bathroom I grabbed my curling iron to twirl my hair into the finest curls I could possibly do. This was tricky since I only wore my hair in a center part, straight down. Luckily Caroline curls her hair all the time so I learned from the best.

Once that was finished, I put on some makeup and a charm bracelet that Caroline got for me for my birthday last year and a few other things before I was completely ready.

I walked downstairs and rushed to the door when Caroline pulled up with her brand new car. It was a 1960's Dodge Challenger with a beautiful coat of fire engine red and tinted windows. It just so happened to be one of my dream cars but instead I got stuck with my dad's old Subaru. Don't get me wrong, Subaru's aren't too bad and they run great in the snow, but other than that, I would take a Challenger any day of the week. I was just lucky enough to ride in one.

I waved goodbye to my parents, who were sitting at the counter shooting the shit about how much they hate my mom's boss. I don't blame them, he deserves to be downgraded for centuries for the way he treats my mom and the amount of hours he makes her work to the point where I hardly even see her.

Whatever, I need to focus on school. Caroline and I hopped into her car and drove off on the open road. It only took us about five minutes before we arrived in the school parking lot.

We rushed to the front doors and once we entered the building, Bonnie, our other friend, greeted us in the middle of the hall where the Freshmen and Sophomores separate the Juniors and Seniors.

"Hey!" Bonnie squealed. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I had a brain-splitting headache." The three of us group hugged and talked about nothing that was that important that I feel I need to mention before the bell rang.

My eyes lit up when I heard that sound because this was my chance to meet this infamous boy. I grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged her to our homeroom, my eyes searching all around the halls for him.

When we got to our lockers, I let go of her and gathered my supplies, heading into the classroom. I sat in my seat and Caroline followed me to sit in the seat on my right. I took out a small notebook and doodled some really terrible drawings until I heard the footsteps of what sounded like a giant which I at first thought was my teacher, but he was already in the room writing something on the chalkboard.

I looked over at the door and my mouth dropped. The guy I've been dying to see walked in the room with his books and such in hand.

I nudged Caroline and she looked up and got a glimpse of him just before he sat down behind _me._ I could feel heat radiating off of him when he sat and the smell of sharp cologne invaded my nostrils, though I didn't mind.

Unable to help myself, I turned around to look at him and it took him no less than a second to look right back at me.

I knew it was creepy, but I kept staring and had no plans of stopping. I don't think he really mind because he just kept staring at me with the exact same intensity. He was unlike any guy I've ever seen before. His features were majestic and if I could describe him in any way, I would refer to him as a Greek God.

Like I've said before, his hair was like a raven's wing and it was longer than the other guys. It combed to the sides so loose strands fell over his temple and full on the top but thinner in the back and I could imagine running my fingers through its silk.

He had a reasonably pale complexion on his face and a beautifully sharp jawline, the most unique I have ever seen on a man. He had some stubble, but was mostly clean shaven and he had the smoothest, most delicious lips I ever laid eyes on.

But that wasn't the best part. No. The best part was his eyes. His eyes were the lightest shade of blue that left you in a trance for longer than is needed. His eyes were made to stare into people's souls and make them do whatever he wanted them to do.

In short, he was perfect. I kept my gaze on him and I could tell he was beginning to cave and my thoughts got the better of me and I licked my lips, causing him to turn away.

Let's hope that was a sign of him being unable to look at me because if he did, we'd have to leave this classroom so he can get me alone. I didn't even know this guy and I can already tell I want him. Is that bad?

Taking the hint, I turned back around to face the front and listened to the teacher whom I had no idea when he started speaking, nor did I care. The bell rang and we all stood up and proceeded out the door to go to second period. I walked with Caroline and told her about him, surprised that she never noticed me staring at him because she was too focused in class.

Seeing him stop at his locker, I walked up to him with a wicked smirk on my face and stopped to introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm sorry for staring at you like that in class, I just couldn't help but acknowledge how attractive you are. Since we're in all the same classes and you seem pretty cool, I wanted to get a chance to meet you. I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert."

He looked at me with those icy orbs and smirked, possibly enjoying the compliment I gave him. "I'm Damon. Salvatore,"

Oh my God his voice was impeccable and his name even sounded masculine as hell. Could he get any hotter?

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled, trying desperately to keep my cool. He finished grabbing his stuff and smiled back at me, his teeth as sparkling white as a snowflake. "You too, Elena," he said, my name rolling off his tongue like a dreamscape.

"I'll catch you later," I beamed, turning away from him and speeding to my next class with Caroline following me.

We sat down in our seats and Damon sat across from me this time so I could get a little side view of him.

I leaned into Caroline. "He is smoking," I whispered. "Did you even see him?" Caroline nodded. "Yes, I did. He's fine as fuck," she whispered back. We giggled silently and faced the front, listening to the teacher talk about our upcoming paper on famous poems.


	3. Game On

**AN: Hello everyone! I know this is late but I've been very busy this past week with parties, Christmas and blah blah blah. I hope you all had a joyful holiday!**

 **Chapter 2 - Game On**

My legs were still shaking from yesterday. I called Caroline that night to give her the details on the beautiful man that was in almost all of my classes. After that, we discussed what poems we were going to write for English class.

For me, it was a mystery. Poetry was a topic I had always admired but was never good at writing. I mean, I've always wanted to be a writer, just not poetry. I can rhyme a few things here and there and I could make something sweet and fluffy and romantic, but the poem I wanted to write, more-so _who_ I wanted to write it for would be anything but sweet and fluffy and romantic.

Obviously I wanted to write the poem for Damon, but the only thing I could think of writing was something dirty, vulgar and above all smutty. And we all know what would happen if I did. I'd look desperate _and_ I won't stay in the teacher's good graces.

Part of me doesn't really care at all.

Ugh, I can't think like that. I also shouldn't be so willing to date him because I don't even really know him. I'm not focused on his personality right now and I need to be because that's what matters most. But right now I just can't help but feel attracted to him right on the spot because of how damn good looking he is.

I've had my fair share of boyfriends in my previous years of highschool and never has a single one captivated me like Damon Salvatore, who isn't even my boyfriend and probably never will be. How can a guy like him possibly be with a girl like me? I mean, I don't think I'm anything special.

I'm shocked that Caroline has only had a few boyfriends when I had like twenty. She deserves one way more than me. But Damon is the only one I want, and I won't let anyone stand in my way. She can find another guy. And I thank God she is not into him. At least I don't think she is despite her saying he's, and I quote, "Fine as fuck."

Either way, she wouldn't do that to me. I saw him first, so _I'm_ going to pursue him. Does that sound creepy? I just can't seem to help myself.

I was snapped out of my subconscious mind after the clapping of hands showed up in my face, the head of the person coming into view practically screaming, "Earth to Elena!"

I jumped slightly at the noise and set my eyes on who it was.

Caroline.

She looked at me dumbfounded with a hint of annoyance because apparently she was talking when I zoned out.

"Seriously? This is really important, 'Lena," she admonished.

"Sorry, Car. I completely spaced." I felt pretty stupid that I was letting my thoughts tune out the important stuff.

"I noticed," she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we need to think of something to write about for that stupid poem in English. Any ideas?"

My eyes widened as I looked slightly down to the floor. Raising my eyes to look up at her through my thick eyelashes, she gave me that typical Caroline look.

"Don't look at _me_ ," I griped, "I have as much of an idea as you do, _none_."

She grumbled and placed her elbows on the table, rummaging her fingers through her golden blonde hair.

"I'll think of something," I compromised, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up. "I hope so. You're the smart one here."

"Well, I wouldn't say _that,_ but I could be better suited for this."

"Definitely."

I laughed at her ability to give up so easily and removed my hand from her shoulder as the bell rang and we stood up to leave the lunchroom.

I arrived at my locker when Damon came into view. I bit my lip subtly and purposefully knocked all my notebooks over so they collided with the floor.

"Crap!" I fake growled. As I fell to my knees to pick up a notebook, I saw Damon walk over to me and gather up the rest of them in his huge arms.

I smiled at him, "I'm sorry, I'm clumsy. Thank you."

"Haha, it's okay," he laughed, handing me my notebooks. I let my fingers graze over his hand before I gathered the notebooks in my arms.

"I'll see you around," I said walking past him, smiling like a mischievous little kid.

Entering my last period of the day, I sat in an empty seat next to Caroline and pulled out an Algebra textbook and a notebook to complete some equations the teacher provided us with.

I finished in less than five minutes and set my pencil down, which immediately alarmed the teacher and she walked over to me, pulling her glasses over her nose like the typical math teacher you see everyday. Or algebra if you're like me.

She examined my answers and gave me a nod. "Very good, Elena," she congratulated.

I smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Wolff." I stuffed my books in my desk and looked over to Damon who was sitting across from me also finished with the paper.

He must have caught me staring at him because he looked behind him and we locked eyes. It was at this moment I felt we were having the ultimate staring contest and I felt like backing out when I felt heat pool between my legs.

I rubbed my thighs together to which he caught on and looked down there before looking back to my eyes and then flickering them over to Caroline then back to me again. With that, a wide and smug smirk spread across his face as he slowly turned back around.

Um, what the fuck was that?

I looked over at Caroline and saw her staring in Damon's direction, a cheeky grin spreading across her face and a frown spread across mine.

I looked over at Damon to see him smiling back at her, their eye contact becoming well near tension.

I was mad, _barking_ mad, and I was ready to slap Caroline across her lovestruck face.

I decided not to start a scene in the middle of class and pulled out a notebook and doodled in it until the bell rang.

Once that happened, I dashed for my locker to get there before Damon and when I saw him coming, I leaned against it and folded my arms in agitation and made sure I gave him the most angry face I could give him.

It wasn't like I was faking it, I was genuinely pissed off and ready to give them both a piece of my mind.

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite decipher. "Something wrong?"

I unfolded my arms and stood stock still in front of him. "What are you doing with Caroline?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he seriously staring at a girl who he had no clue was? I'm not playing those stupid games. I've been there.

"I was looking over at you and you practically eye-fucked me and then I looked over at my friend, Caroline, only to see you two staring at each other and smiling like you won the lottery!" I barked.

His eyes widened at my sudden outburst and then chuckled. "Look, I seemed to have given you the wrong idea. I'm not into you like that, but I was flattered by how intoxicated you seemed by me and I couldn't help but reciprocate because of your pretty eyes. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way and I'm sorry to tell you this but I like Caroline and I plan on asking her out."

He had me at, "I'm not into you like that."

I have never, _ever_ been rejected before, and certainly not like that. All this time I thought I would have a chance with him and Caroline knows I like him but she still decided to be all flirty and now Damon is going to ask her out and she's going to say yes despite me seeing him first.

Caroline broke the girl code, I'll break the moral code.

Game on, Blondie.


	4. Chapter 3 - Tired Blue Boy Walks My Way

**AN: Heyyy! I decided to update this a little sooner because I have a very good idea of where I want this story to go. I must warn you in advance in my summary is not enough, if you like the sweet and innocent Elena, this is not a story for you. I love me some dark characters and the thought of a Dark Elena sounds very intriguing. Anyways, R &R. It means alot!**

 **Chapter 3 - Tired Blue Boy Walks My Way, Holding a Girl's Hand**

Well, the one thing I didn't want to happen had actually happened.

Standing at my locker, I shot a dirty glare over to my left. Damon and Caroline were walking hand in hand to Science class. He had asked her out last night and Caroline called me in a fit of excitement to tell me the 'good' news. I brushed it off and told her I was happy for her, when deep down I wanted grab a butcher knife and slice her throat open.

She thought she was going to get away with it. She thought she could take Damon for herself and expect me to be okay with it. That skank has another thing coming.

Huffing violently, I trudged into the classroom and slammed a book down on Caroline's desk, scaring her half to death.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I barked, not sounding friendly in the slightest.

Caroline looked at me weirdly and stood up to leave the classroom. I followed close behind, shooting a scowl at Damon to which he shrugged.

I led us towards the cafeteria which was down a completely different hall so no one could hear me if I started shouting. Bonnie passed us to go to English, looking over at us with confusion but waved anyone and continued walking down the aisle of lockers.

I sighed in relief when I discovered no one was in sight and everyone was in their designated rooms, all of them being close doored and turned back to Caroline.

"What the hell is your problem, Elena? You scared the hell out of me in there!" she shouted in just above a whisper.

"You pissed me off," I snapped.

Her mouth dropped in a disgusted face. "Is this about Damon? Because I'll have you know, he asked _me_ out."

"And you said yes! Despite me seeing him first and knowing that I wanted him, you said yes! I saw him first, you fucking bimbo!"

Caroline's mouth dropped and he eyes widened. "Are you seriously going to be this way? He's just a guy!"

"Friends don't do that to eachother! You're supposed to support me and be on Team Elena!"

"I can't help it if he didn't feel the same way you do! When a guy asks me out, I saw yes! You would have done the exact same thing!" She shouted angrily.

I was fucking _fuming_ now. "We are NOT talking about me here! You have no proof that I would have done the same thing, and frankly, I wouldn't have! You broke the girl code, Care Bear. ike it or not, no matter what he says or you say, or he does and you do, he will be mine," I growled.

"He'll never love you if you continue being an unlikable, self-absorbed, controlling bitch!"

Just as she said that, my head was turned to calm down and I swung back and sucker-punched her in the nose as hard as I could, the sound of bone breaking and a yelp of pain escaped her lips.

I looked at her menacingly as she held her broken nose between her fingers, blood dripping down her palm. "You broke my fucking nose!" she groaned.

"Good," I replied coldly. "That's what you get for breaking code. Maybe you should do yourself a favor and stay away from Damon."

Trying to remove her hand from her nose as I walked away, she called out to me, "You're gonna let a guy destroy our whole friendship!? We've been friends since the first grade, that's gotta mean something to you!"

I looked over my shoulder. "It doesn't mean a damn thing to me anymore. It certainly never meant anything to you either if you had the audacity to say yes to someone who asked you out when you knew I liked him. _You_ did this, this is _your_ fault. Our friendship and everything we ever stood for is done."

With that, I walked back to class, praying that Caroline went to the nurse because I would like nothing more than to see a large bandaid over her nose from the very wound that I caused.

Caroline and I really were friends, and deep down it means something. Something special. But I will not stand for her trying to take away the only guy I have ever truly wanted.

Now that Caroline is over with, I need to talk some sense into Damon. One day he will realize he was wrong for asking her out and he will be mine.

No. He _is_ mine and only mine, and no one will ever change that.

I walked back to the classroom and Damon immediately turned over to look at me and was alarmed the second he realized that Caroline was not with me.

I smirked devilishly at him and he glared at me, standing up and crooking a finger at me to come with him out in the hallway.

I did as he asked and followed him outside the door.

He looked at me with hostility and revulsion in his eyes because he was either sure of what I did, or he was thinking the worst had happened, which is me killing her. I kinda wanted to, but I didn't.

I pressed my back against the lockers as he stared into my soul for what seemed like an hour when it was just barely over a minute.

"What the hell did you do to Caroline?" He snapped viciously, getting all up in my grill.

"Are you sure you care?" I smirked. He grumbled and repeated himself, louder this time, "What did you do to Caroline?"

I smiled evilly. "Oh you know, I just broke her nose and she is quite possibly at the nurse's office as we speak."

"Why?" He demanded forcefully, getting closer to my face. His scent was intoxicating. Spicy and manly as hell.

"Haven't you heard? She broke girl code. You see, there's this guy that I'm like really into and despite her knowing how much I like him and knowing I wanted to ask him out sometime even though he asked her out, she said yes to him and-"

"Hold it right there," he interrupted, shooting his hand out in front of him to stop me from continuing. "You're into _me?"_

I nodded, giving him that 'duh' look. "As if you didn't know already, I remember calling you attractive straight to your face and you said you were going to ask Caroline out. Here I thought you were just one of those guys that likes to play hard to get. Turns out, I was wrong."

He licked and bit his lip. "Look, I'm flattered. Really. But I just don't see you that way. I want to be with Caroline and judging by your reaction to her saying yes when I asked her out, I should stay as far away from you as possible."

I scoffed humorlessly. "Fine, we could be friends than. Okay? We'll be friends."

He nodded. "I can handle that," he smiled at me. "Don't think I have anything against you particularly besides what you did to my girlfriend, because I don't. I'm just more of a blonde guy and I find Caroline's spunk and bubbly attitude a turn-on."

Deep down, I was seething beyond comprehension and I was proud I was able to keep my cook after he said the words 'girlfriend' and 'turn-on.

But of course I ignored it and nodded. "I understand. As long as you're happy, I'm happy too," I smiled at him.

 _I want him to be happy with me._

"That's great," he replied happily. "I'm gonna go check on Caroline. See you around, Elena," he waved as he jogged down to the next hallway where the nurse's office was.

I'm not giving up that easy. No way in hell.

# # # #

By the time I was finished having my conversation with Damon, the day had been over and I will never understand how the teachers have not pulled me outside and asked me what the hell I'm doing ditching class. Either they don't notice or they don't care. Either way, they're terrible teachers.

I went back to my locker and gathered my things to go home. Caroline is usually my ride, but that'll never happen. I'm taking the bus.

Grabbing my bag, I closed my locker and walked over to the other set of lockers where Bonnie's was located.

"Hey, Elena!" she exclaimed, pulling me in for a bear hug. "How are you? I heard Caroline broke her nose," she winced.

I pursed my lips. "Long story, no time to tell it. Otherwise I'd say I'm pretty good."

Bonnie closed her locker and and stuffed her things in her bag. "Good," she replied, struggling with the zipper on one of her bag compartments. She finally got it when I helped her out a little bit.

"Thanks," she laughed.

"You're welcome."

I walked up to the front door of the school before I heard a beep and then the principal's voice come up on the loudspeaker.

"Elena Gilbert, please report to the office."

Fuck me.

 **Uh oh, Elena's in some troubleeee. Hehe. Yay or nay? Let me know by reviewing. Thanks guys!**


End file.
